


[M4F] My Sweet Selkie Girl

by margo_moon



Category: Irish Mythology, No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom, selkie - Fandom
Genre: Celtic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Mdom, L-Bombs, Look Into My Eyes While I Fuck You, Mythology - Freeform, On the beach, Oral, Under the moonlight, bfe, blowjob, romantic, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: "Selkies or Selkie folk, meaning "Seal Folk", are mythological beings capable of therianthropy, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin, in the form of a coat. [...] In short, the legend of the selkie is the Celtic concept of a mermaid."It's the middle of the night, and you've woken up with a start, noticing your girlfriend isn't in bed with you. You live in a house by the beach together, so you fear the worst. You follow her tracks in the sand, until they lead you to her - she's washed ashore, completely naked. All that accompanies her is a coat you've never seen before.It's time to wake her up and get some answers.
Kudos: 1





	[M4F] My Sweet Selkie Girl

"Selkies or Selkie folk meaning "Seal Folk" are mythological beings capable of therianthropy, changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin." "In short, the legend of the selkie is Ireland’s concept of a mermaid." 

It's the middle of the night, and you've woken up with a start, noticing your girlfriend isn't in bed with you. You live in a house by the beach together, so you fear the worst. You follow her tracks in the sand, until they lead you to her - she's washed ashore, completely naked. All that accompanies her is a coat you've never seen before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(optional sfx: gentle tides of the sea. you're on a beach, your girlfriend has just washed up on the shore, she's unconscious, lying in the sand, naked)

Love!

Love!

Wake up!

Love, come back to me...

Come on, love, you can do it, wake up...

[breath of relief] There's those beautiful eyes... Thank goodness.

What are you *doing*? What *happened*?

Don't you remember anything? Do you know where you are, love?

Okay, well, um, I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't in bed. So I got up, and called out to you, and you weren't in the house...

That's when I found your footprints.

Did you sleepwalk? To the *beach*?

God, love, that is *so* *dangerous*. If this happens again... Fuck. Maybe we shouldn't live so close to the sea.

(she starts desperately pleading you not to take her away from the sea)

Woah, woah, woah! It was only a suggestion, I... I know how much the sea means to you. I just... I want you to be safe. Your footprints led right into the sea. *Anything* could have happened... fuck, I shudder at the thought alone.

Not to mention... why are you naked? You're covered in sand...

I saw your PJs were left on the floor - were you planning on skinny-dipping? [flirty/mock upset] Without *me*?

Haha, no, love, don't worry, I'm just teasing you.

All you have out here is this coat... I've never seen it before, I...

(you touch it)

Woah, it's soaked. Almost... slick?

What on earth is that fabric?

Why are you looking at me like that?

Love, what are you keeping from me?

Uh, y'know what... you can tell me later. Let's just get you back to the house. Let's put that coat on you...

(she resists and tells you not to put it on her)

Why not? We can't parade you back *naked*, love...

You... want to stay a little while longer? Aren't you cold?

No?

What do you mean "Not for long"...?

Oh -- [kisses]

Hmm. I see. [chuckle] A late invitation to skinny-dip, huh?  
Or do you want to stay on the shore?

Yeah? Okay...

I have to say... you look... beautiful.

Those little droplets of water clinging to your skin... The way you practically *glow* under the moonlight...

God, you're *magic*. So fucking gorgeous.

You'd swear that you were a damn *selkie*, appearing on the shore, naked like this...

[laughs] I know, I *know* they're a myth, but a beautiful woman who loves the sea? I'm just saying, if the shoe fits..! [laughs]

[whispers] Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, my sweet little selkie girl. [laughs]

Oh, you *like* your new nickname? Good.

You're adorable. Kiss me again.

[kisses, getting more passionate]

Fuck - you really want me, don't you?

You're sure you want to do this, right here, right now?

I know the beach is empty, but anyone could appear at any time...

[laughs] No, I'm certainly *not* afraid to get caught. Fucking a beautiful selkie under the full moon would be a joy for anyone else to see.

[chuckle] You really *do* like that pet name, huh? It *is* cute... 

God, I can't resist you... let me kiss you... 

[passionate kissing]

I don't think it's particularly fair that you're naked and I'm still in such a ridiculous state of being *clothed*.

Will you fix that for me, love?

Mm, such a good little selkie...

Yeah, take off my pants. Underwear too. Good girl.

I - oh, fuck... (she's taken you in her mouth)

Fuck, love, your mouth...

God, you're so good at that, love...

[blowjob improv and/or suggested phrases: Oh, fuck... Such a sweet selkie girl... I'm so lucky... Fuck, yes, lick it just like that... You know *exactly* how to take care of me... Take me a little deeper... Yes, that's it...]

Fuck, I want to return the favor, but you're *covered in sand*...

(she's done a sly bit of magic, and suddenly the sand is all gone)

Wh-what? Am I dreaming, or did you manage to get rid of all that sand with just one touch?

I - y'know what, that's a neat trick you're gonna tell me more about later, because for right now, I need to taste you. 

Lie back for me, selkie...

That's it, lift that ass, and put your legs up on my shoulders...

God, the sand is completely *gone*, from *everywhere*... how is that even possible..?

Never mind, I can see you squirming and aching for me... I need you in my mouth...

[licks/sucking/kissing, cunnilingus improv and/or suggested phrases: I love how you taste... And how I know *exactly* how to make you feel good... mm, you like how I just flick your clit with my tongue like that? ... Do you want my tongue inside you? Mm, God, *yes*, my *pleasure*, selkie... Yeah, keep bucking your hips like that... Grind against my tongue... Let me suck that clit...]

You're going to cum? Already? Hmm, well, I mean, at home, normally I'd deny you, but the way you're begging is just too sweet...

Cum for me now, love. Cum for me, my good little selkie... Cum in my mouth, yes, just like that, don't stop...

Mm, *fuck*, love... You taste so *sweet*...

I need to be inside you, right fucking now.

No, stay like that. Say lying down, and don't you dare take those legs off my shoulders.

I want to fuck you good and deep, selkie.

I'm going to get on top of you... and just *pin* those arms down... just like I know you like...

Look up at me with those beautiful eyes, love. I want to see you while I fuck you...

(you enter her)

*Fuck*, love. You feel so good. You're still quivering after that orgasm, huh?

Good. God, I love how you feel around my cock... Let me kiss you while I fuck you.

[kissing & fucking improv, with moans & groans & gasps throughout and/or suggested phrases: I fucking love this... Fucking you here, in public... Anyone could come by... [laughs] I don't mind, love... I'm not going to stop fucking my good little selkie girl until I'm good and spent... Nobody can take a fuck like you, love... You're perfect... You're so beautiful... Yes, don't stop moving those hips... Good girl...]

Oh, fuck, baby, you're *close* again...

I want you to cum. Yes, selkie, I want you to cum around my cock, right now...

I want you to cum and tighten around me while I fill you up...

I'm gonna cum deep inside you, love...

Fuck, yes, *just like that*... Keep on cumming, my good little selkie girl...

[groans getting louder/more desperate]

Fuck, I'm gonna - I'm gonna cum, keep cumming for me, love... I... [cumming improv - be as primal as you like]

~~~Afterglow~~~

God, love, that was... unreal.

I... that was... *different* somehow. Maybe it was the excitement of being under the open night sky?

Let me hold you, love. Come here, come on closer to me! Mm, good girl.

I still don't know or understand how you ended up out here on the shore.

Well, I'm sure you're tired, and you'll be getting cold again soon, so we should really go. Let me put on your coat...

(she resists again)

Love, why won't you wear it?

[laughs] Are you continuing the selkie play? Is that it? This is your sealskin?

Come on, don't be silly.

Come on, we've gotta - what?

It was a fun little nickname, love, but selkies are a myth. Come back to earth. You're a human. [laughs]

Oh, so *now* you'll take the coat? Your *sealskin*, hmm? [laugh]

"Just to prove something" to me? What - hey, no, come on, don't get yourself all wet again, get out of the water --!!

[gasps]

(you could add magical sfx for the transformation)

I..

Love? Is that... is that you?

Fuck. You were... telling the truth.

God, how is this even *possible*?

I thought it was only stories...

I think I understand now how I found you naked ashore tonight. [nervous chuckle]

Well, love...

It's hard to believe. No, hear me out - it's hard to believe how beautiful my girlfriend, whether seal or woman, is...

You really are my good, sweet, perfect little selkie girl.


End file.
